Talk:Persona -trinity soul-
I went over the first few episodes, and am wondering about the Apathy Syndrome cases mentioned during the series. I thought Shadows caused it and since they aren't present, what is causing it? :SPOILERS: The Apathy Syndrome occurs when the Persona of an individual is removed or damaged. This happened because of a certain individual doing experiments with his daughter's Persona, causing a massive multiple outburst of the Syndrome cases. This was the "earthquake" that happened 10 years prior. BLUER一番 21:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Working on information for the anime NIS released the 1st season of the DVD but I need some idea of headers on the main page article such as a location that states NIS America released a package for the first season, and will be basing information from DVDs on the more "official" then fan subs, the DVDs are in Japanese but with English subtitles. Also in the preorder artbook some information was given on each character of the cast. So the main questions I have are, what would an acceptable name for the US release (the general information tab would only be passable for a release date), Would a misc section be acceptable for things such as the pre-order pack contents. Thanks Zelros 15:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Best follow the licensed translation one. Just include all the US release information in the same article. Maybe instead of misc section, name it Packaging or Merchandise. BLUER一番 16:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Want me to make a seperate section for the US release on this page giving information of the release date, the fact the anime is all in the orginal Japanese Voice acting with english subtitles avaiable, I was since it seems off to put it anywhere else is all. I could name the section Localization or keep it all to the Merchandise (which i will but all of the information of the release on now)?. ALSO would it be okay to give a description of the 13 episodes on the DVD with a spoiler tag in them or would that not be needed? And I will be updating the articles that exist aswell. Also sorry for the bad grammar I lacked sleep when I wrote the question above. Zelros 02:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I actually had time to write up the the an over view of the episodes of Trinity Soul after being able to balance work and school, I want to know (or confirm) if I should make each episode its own page. Or should I not post the anything about the anime? (With the spoiler tags on it of course) Sorry about that wait. Zelros 12:45, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That depends on how in-depth the episode overview is. I'm a little iffy about making individual pages for each episode. I vote either put them in a section on this page, or make a general "List of episodes in Persona -trinity soul-" page. (Like on Wikipedia) Regardless, I'd include something about the episodes in the main article, or at least a link to the list/individuals, probably in the "plot" section. 26 episodes sounds like a lot, so I'm leaning more toward either separate page idea. Inclusion of pictures would be great, too, but we'll worry about that when we get there. To be honest, I don't know about the spoiler tags. There's plenty of "unmarked" spoilers on this Wiki, but we have a warning on the front page. If this page was one of the top results on Google, I'd be more concerned. I also haven't really seen the spoiler tag used much at all, and in an overview I'd assume readers would expect spoilers. It seems to be more for characters/demons/personae. Though if you really feel it's necessary, go ahead. I'm not a sysop or anything, I don't have the authority to tell you it's okay, but I don't think it's necessary. Though it is for games, the Manual of Style even encourages spoilers in Plot sections~! tl;dr (because I've always done this going on and on even now wtf me): *Preferably give it a separate page with some summary (or a better plot summary) on the main PTS page. Either a list or individual articles; use your discretion, see how it works, we can always merge/separate later if it doesn't work. *Spoiler tags shouldn't be necessary. If they are, we'll add them. Thanks for your work. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 17:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Song Shouldn't we add the songs of Trinity Soul, like Soul Drive, Mellow Dream, Found Me? Why is any of the songs here? :Yes we should. If you have any information youre welcome to add it. Probably we lack users who know about them. BLUER一番 09:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You got it... I'll add one right away. Although... I need the lyrics too -_- bah... I'll find them somewhere.